


融化（另一版本结局）

by NijinoHikari



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	融化（另一版本结局）

Chapter 14

340

大多数人还沉浸在难得的长假中时，堂本家的新年假期却不得不提前结束，一丝喜悦的气氛都不留。

 

341

例行产前检查中，医生发现剛患上了妊高症，并且胎儿的胎位也不是很好。医院建议入院进行观察，一旦有紧急情况可以及时救治。

这还有什么说不的可能吗？光一赶紧为剛办理了入院手续，又急急地赶回家去给剛收拾了一些常用物品送过来。

毕竟两个人都是初为人父，尽管妊高症算是孕期常见疾病，医生也说了剛的情况并不算严重，住院只是为了更好地观察，可他们都暗自紧张起来。

怀着孩子的剛自不必说，变得处处小心谨慎。每天去做检查时都神情严肃，医生多看了几秒B超画面他就要问是不是有什么情况，搞得医生和护士都不停地安慰他用了药之后现在其实都正常的。

探视时间没到时，光一就默默在家看电脑，搜索着妊高症的相关信息。

拜先进的医疗技术所赐，平安度过的孕者很多。光一自然也愿意相信剛一定会平安无事，可一想到剛孕期没有太多增重，反倒是清减不少，担心不自觉地就又冒了出来。

生孩子可是从鬼门关走一圈。

而探视时间到的时候，他一定已经站在病区门口了。带着排队买来的小点心，还有各种各样与绘画相关的东西。

 

342

“你这是要把我培养成绘画大师吗？”剛看光一又带了新的颜料过来，实在是被他的认真劲逗得不行。

光一可不管，他把颜料整整齐齐地摆进小柜子里，满意地点点头。

“说不定你用得上呢。”

剛把自己无聊时的涂鸦拿给他看，几乎都是黑白简笔画。然而光一振振有词：“你不想画的新图案的时候就拿颜料涂色呗。”

理由很充分了。

一般不等剛想出回击的话，光一就会把小点心拿出来了。

“尝尝看，好多人排队买呢。”

 

343

啧，光一现在真是越来越聪明了。

 

344

先是把小点心一口一口地喂给了剛，又是给他按摩胳膊和腿，等剛舒舒服服地躺在床上和他开始有一搭没一搭地闲聊了，光一才敢说自己马上要负责一个大项目的事。

“这个项目如果落实了，我就要去横滨那边上班……”

 

345

就算每天晚上下班后都赶回来，也赶不上医院的探视时间了。再算上加班，怕是回东京都未必有电车。

而项目一旦落实启动，就是一个非常漫长的筹备过程。即便高层允许，光一作为负责人也不好长时间缺勤。

医生和光一说过，剛这种情况，预产期提前是很正常的。

 

346

那个时候我会在哪里呢？在几乎是决定我们今后道路的时刻。

虽然只想呆在你身边，但现在看起来变得困难了。

当初对你的家人说了“请把儿子交给我”这样的话，如今听起来就像在说大话。

是我不好。

 

347

“在想什么啊这么愁眉苦脸的？”剛看着坐在床边的人脸上连续闪过无数情绪，既心疼又无奈。

他直起身来，伸出双手捧住了光一的脸。

光一也看向他，眼角与发尾一样耷拉着。剛从没见过这样像小狗一样可爱的光一。

 

348

是宝藏啊，这个男人。

等着他用一生去挖掘的宝藏。

 

349

“唉，幸好是和我结婚了。不然谁受得了你这个笨蛋啊。”

“欸？”

“我说你啊，”剛捏捏他那没肉的脸颊，“好好工作，要是敢翘班我可就带宝宝回奈良哦！”

这怎么可以！

然而光一刚要说话就被剛截住了。他拉着光一的手放在了自己的肚子上。

 

350

“不要担心，我会和宝宝在家等你的。”

 

351

果然，新年假期甫一结束，光一和他的组员就直接被派去了横滨。

刚开始工作还不算紧张，光一可以在午休以及晚上下班后同剛煲电话粥。光一聊一聊工作上遇到了什么趣事，剛则会告知一下当天检查的结果，展示一下白天的即兴创作——不用说，自然备受好评。

可不到一个礼拜这样的温馨时刻就被工作彻底霸占掉了。即使剛发了消息过去，光一也要迟很久才能回复。原因也很简单，不是开会，就是外出考察。

“听说是为了和京都那边项目同期完成才这么赶的。”

“不过我还是有好好吃饭的，今天也吃了荞麦面呢。”

“没有我在旁边给你按摩，一定很不舒服吧。再坚持一下，很快就会好了。”

最后，都是录小视频发给对方，才能隔着“时差”完成交流。

 

352

但两个人谁都不觉得痛苦，至少视频里都是笑着的。哪怕一个黑眼圈重成熊猫，一个胳膊肿到一按一个坑。

 

353

希美接到剛的电话便赶来了东京，每天帮着照顾弟弟。

剛已经有一段时间睡不好了，不仅睡眠很浅，夜里还常常惊醒。无论身体的各项指标还是精神状态都和入院时完全不同。

医生和希美说，剛可能要提前出产，否则他坚持不到预产期，胎儿也会有危险。

希美立刻通知了光一，光一则和井之原提前请了假。只要剛生产，他就马上赶回东京。

 

354

最终预产期提前了三周。

 

355

上午医生做了检查，情况还比较稳定，下午剛就出现了生产预兆。

眼看着弟弟因为阵痛浑身冷汗直冒，光一的电话却打不通了。

“光一快点接电话啊。”希美一边拨电话一边焦急地念着。

剛却努力伸手拉住了姐姐的手腕。

“可能在……在开会，别打了……”

 

356

希美气得瞪他：“都这个时候了你犟什么啊！”

再犟可是要丢命的，傻弟弟。

 

357

光一从办公室里走出来时，发现手机里有快三十个未接电话。他下意识感到不对劲，连忙拨了回去。

“小剛要生了！你快点过来吧！”

电话那边全是兵荒马乱，有助产士喊着“现在不要用劲”，有护士喊着“再准备一个手术包”。

还有剛的呻吟。断断续续，却是声声透露着痛苦。

光一的心都要碎了。

偏偏他回不去。

 

358

“希美姐，”他的声音苦涩得像是被黄连汁浸泡过一般，“我回不去，现在我在京都。”

 

359

京都与横滨项目拥有同一个投资集团，集团高层突然到达京都谁也没有想到，竟然还要开临时会议。光一作为横滨项目的负责人只好中午坐新干线赶去了京都，原本他还想晚上就赶回去，这样两边不耽误。可剛提前生产，彻底打乱了计划。

后面还有负责人之间的单独会议，他不能缺席。

 

360

尽管全身都要散架一般的痛，可剛还是执着地扭着头看着和光一通话中的姐姐。

光一就要来了吧，他想，那样一定就不会这么痛了。

可姐姐转过身来却告诉他光一赶不回来了。

“横滨有那么远吗？”他问姐姐。

“光一在京都。”姐姐说。

 

361

“京都？”

剛一时间卸了力，也不知道要怎么办才好。他的肚子还在痛，他的孩子还没有出生，他却有些放弃了。

“让他好好工作吧，不要担心，会没事的。”剛对姐姐说。

 

362

最快也要两个小时才能回东京，从车站到医院最快又需要半个小时，或许等光一赶来，也该生产完了。

 

363

“胎儿的胎心检测不到了！”助产士突然惊叫道。

 

364

房间里一切嘈杂都在瞬间停了下来。

医生赶过来察看，似乎情况并不乐观，已经和助产士讨论起剖腹产的可能

“医生，”剛抓住医生的胳膊，“请保住我的孩子。”

医生对他笑了：“说什么胡话呢？我们肯定都要尽力保住的。”

 

365

顺产改为剖腹产。

希美在送剛去手术室的路上一直紧紧握住弟弟的手。

“姐姐在外面等你，一定会没事的。”

 

366

会没事吗？

剛躺在手术台上，看着亮起的无影灯，心里有些惨然。

 

367

他还没有能力来保护自己的孩子。

即使孩子在自己的肚子里，他都不能保证孩子能平安。

真没用啊，堂本剛，你真的很没用。

 

368

局麻的感觉很特别，下半身都毫无知觉，医生们却对着它忙忙碌碌。

手术刀，止血钳，引流管……剛听着医生发指令，想象着这些东西被伸进自己体内的样子。

要是没有麻醉一定会很疼。

希望不要吓到宝宝，对这个世界的第一印象就是明晃晃的柳叶刀。

 

369

剛想东想西时，气氛忽然不对。

仅仅一秒的停顿也让剛感受到了某种厄运的昭示。

“要取出宝宝了哦。”主刀医生对剛说，声音里带着某种隐匿的怜悯。

剛只感觉身体变轻了许多，然后医生就举了一团血肉模糊的东西出来。

但他看不清，拉起的手术布遮挡了他的视线。

 

370

那是亚栗吗？

剛为他的女儿拟了这个名字，只是觉得这样叫会很可爱。

 

371

孩子被新生儿科的人抱了过去，剛也偏着头看。他的孩子被一群人包围了，又是插管又是抽吸，连心脏按压都用上了。

但孩子始终没有哭。

 

372

剛忽然明白了刚才那一瞬不祥的预感从何而来。

 

373

新生儿科的人似乎也放弃了，他们为孩子整理了一下，擦去了她身上的血迹。助产士将她抱来了剛身边。

 

374

“很抱歉，堂本桑。”

 

375

剛侧过脸来凑近看自己的孩子——小脸青紫，似乎是断氧很久了。

他又努力地用自己的脸去碰了碰孩子的脸，还有一丝温热。

 

376

“是个漂亮的女孩子呢。”助产士蹲在剛身边，也看着这个孩子。

剛笑了，说：“是啊，亚栗真的很漂亮。”

助产士紧紧握住剛的手，忍不住落下泪来。

 

377

他最漂亮的孩子，就这么去了。

 

378

死因是脐带缠绕引起的窒息。

“这样的画面实在是太……所以我自作主张没有给您看。”主刀医生结束之后来病房和剛道歉。

脐带像蛇一样缠住了亚栗的脖子，将这个孩子活活绞死。

明明是给予孩子生命养料的存在，却在最后夺去了她的生命。

 

379

“谢谢医生，您费心了。”剛勉强向医生道谢。

希美在旁边忍不住再次落泪。

 

380

光一连夜赶回东京时，他并不知道要以什么样的态度面对剛。

剛一个人在手术室里面对丧女之痛，并且孩子是在他身体里时就已经没了呼吸。

希美在电话里哭得肝肠寸断，但光一始终没有听到剛的声音。

 

381

剛，还好吗？

 

382

拉开病房门时，剛正躺在病床上小憩。

床边有一张小的婴儿床，里面躺着他和剛的孩子。

 

383

“光一来了。”坐在旁边的希美眼睛还红肿不已，她轻轻拍醒眯着眼要睡着的剛。

剛扭头去看自己风尘仆仆的丈夫，费力地挤出一个笑容来。

“你回来了。”

 

384

孩子身体冰凉，没有一丝生气。

光一抱着她，不敢去看剛爱意深重的眼睛。

“亚栗很漂亮吧。”剛说。

光一僵硬地点点头，小心翼翼地抱着孩子。

“也很乖，不哭不闹的……”剛还在说。

 

385

剛似乎没有没有落过一滴眼泪，他只是笑。

笑得很空洞，也很绝望。

 

386

光一心如刀绞。

他俯下身，小心地揽住剛。

“哭出来吧，哭出来会好受一点。”

 

387

剛看他的眼神似乎有不解。他从光一怀里接过亚栗，也不管扯动伤口的疼痛，仔细地将自己的孩子抱在胸前。

“说什么呢？”他轻声说，“我很高兴啊。”

 

388

光一去病房之前先去找了医生，医生告诉他孩子会被脐带缠绕很可能是之前胎位不正影响的。

“但这一点我并没有和剛君说，这会给他心理负担的。毕竟没有人希望这种情况发生。”

光一只能一边听一边点头，他尚未完全消化发生的一切，只是感觉一瞬间就从天堂掉进了地狱。

 

389

“你也要好好开导一下剛君，他情绪不太好。”临走时医生叮嘱他。

 

390

剛的确是不太对劲。

他能下床后便要求给孩子洗澡换衣服，甚至试图用乳汁哺育亚栗。

光一在旁边，劝也不是哄也无用，着急不已。

 

391

他觉得，那个好不容易活过来的人，好像又死了。

 

392

“小剛，妈妈知道你难过，”连剛的母亲都从奈良赶来照顾儿子，“但是孩子已经走了，你也要面对现实啊。”

剛正抱着亚栗晒太阳，他喜欢暖融融的天气，但听了妈妈的话眼眶便红了。

 

393

“我就想，再……再抱抱她。”

剛哽咽不已，压抑多天的情感终于爆发出来。

“后天，就要办送别式了……我想再多抱抱她，她一个人在那边……也不会……不会太寂寞……”

 

394

同为母亲，却难以做到感同身受。

剛的母亲心疼地将儿子抱入怀里，还有她从未真正感受到温暖阳光的小孙女。

 

395

“我怎么这么没用啊……连自己的孩子都保护不了……”

剛在母亲的怀里痛哭。

 

396

告别式被安排在妇产科一间小房间里。

亚栗被放在了小小的棺椁里，周围是护士们为她准备的鲜花还有小礼物——小手套，小帽子，小玩具……

还有写着“以后一定会和亚栗酱再相见的哦”的卡片。

 

397

剛哭得发不出声，全靠光一扶着才能站住。

他无数次想要去抱走亚栗，假装这一切都没有发生，他的人生还如从前那样平静却温馨。

但站在他旁边，也不断地掉泪的母亲和姐姐，还有很多医院里的护士，都不断地提醒着他，亚栗已经走了。

无可挽回。

 

398

他的孩子，还没有睁眼看过这个世界，也没有喊过他一声“爸爸”，就离开了他们。

仅仅是想到这里，剛的心便像被狠狠碾过般痛苦。

他可以为了孩子去死，可是现在，只有他一个人活着。

 

399

活着，还有什么意思呢？

 

400

光一做主让亚栗在医院被火化。

他深知要剛亲自送孩子走是不可能的，只好自己来做恶人。

 

401

“他可以恨我一辈子，但我不想他带着这样的回忆过一辈子。”光一站在火化间外对希美说。这十几天他一直陪在剛身边，又要照顾人又要处理各种各样的事情，人也瘦了一圈。

希美拍拍光一的肩：“你们两个都辛苦了。”

光一苦笑，这样的苦，如果他一个人还可以承受。但对剛来说，太残忍了。

“唉，我要能陪着他就好了。”

他深深地吸了一口气，忍住了眼泪。

 

402

出院那天，阴雨绵绵。

剛脸色不好，却死活不想再在医院多住一刻，光一拗不过他，只好带他回家了。

 

403

东京的一切都变得陌生起来。

剛看着窗外的街景，心下一片漠然。

 

404

家里许久没有收拾了，家具上都积了一层薄灰。

希美和剛的母亲特意来帮他们打扫了一番，还留了饭给两个人。

 

405

“我们小剛就拜托光一君了。”剛的母亲临走时对光一深深鞠躬。

光一连忙将老人扶起来。

“剛是我的家人，我一定会好好照顾他的。”

 

406

剛躺在床上，看着空荡荡的房间，越发的难过。

他为亚栗准备的衣服鞋子玩具都被妈妈收起来了。但那些东西原本就是他亲手置办的，并不是收起来了他便不记得了。

主卧里之前为了放婴儿床，就把小沙发给挪了出去。

 

407

如今空位还在，床却派不上用场了。

 

408

客厅里的沙发，剛也记得，他第一次感受到胎动便是在这沙发上。

 

409

物是人非，不过如此。

 

410

光一整整陪了剛一个月，无论剛发脾气还是说软话，光一都不肯离开。

“你让我陪陪你好不好？”光一哀求他。

剛无言，眼泪在眼眶里打转。

“光一……”他低着头沉默了好一会儿才说，“你不用对我这么好的。”

 

411

两个人相顾无言，但心里却都清楚，这一篇，怕是很难翻过去了。

 

412

春去秋来，天气由燥热逐渐逐渐转冷时，又到一年圣诞节。

光一问剛想不想去一趟北海道，虽然两个人都很怕冷，但冬日的北海道真的很美。

剛想了想，说，好。

于是光一订了机票和酒店，还认真地做了攻略。

剛就一边收拾行李，一边听他有些兴奋地念叨都有什么景致。

他笑笑，伸手去捏捏光一的脸。

“知道了。”

 

413

难得剛愿意出去玩，光一也在想这大概是剛从亚栗的事情里走出来的预兆。

他很久没有看到剛的笑容了，他很想念那样会笑的剛。

 

414

出发前，剛仔仔细细地给亚栗的骨灰盒擦拭了一遍，比他以往每一次都要更仔细。

“爸爸很快，就去看你哦。”他吻了吻盒子，轻声说。

 

415

北海道的确很冷，两个人都是全副武装地在外面游览风景。

如此大的雪，浩浩荡荡地将整个世界刷成纯白，白到刺眼。光一问剛有没有什么很想看的，剛只说光一想看什么就一起去看好了。

 

416

于是他们携手走过洞爷湖与函馆山，还在小樽运河旁边一边吹冷风一边喝热可可，还在旭山动物园里面指着小熊猫和小狐狸说是对方。

 

417

累了一天回到酒店，光一才脱下羽绒服就听剛说忘记买零食了。

“我去买吧。”光一说。

“没事，”剛说，“反正也很近，我去就好。”

光一不放心地送他到房间门口：“这么冷没事吗？”

剛闻言，转身抱住了光一。

“好了，”他声音有些闷，“现在不冷了。你快洗澡，别带着寒气了。”

 

418

光一澡洗得有些心不在焉。他揉着头发看了看钟，惊觉剛已经出去半个小时都没回来了。

便利店明明到酒店只要五分钟的路程。

不安感深深包裹了光一，他本能地感觉自己的Omega正在离自己远去，立刻套上衣服冲出房间去找人。

便利店里没有，店员说剛根本没有进来过。

酒店的人说剛一直没有回来。

 

419

“剛——剛——你在哪里！”

“剛——”

“剛……”

 

420

光一发了疯似的到处寻觅。天色已暗，路上连行人都稀疏，渐渐只剩他一人。

他找了整整两个小时，雪花纷纷扬扬地落下，掩盖了他来时的足迹。

光一忽然明白，剛这几日陪他玩得尽兴，只是想陪他最后一段路。

 

421

剛两天后才被找到。

警察根据监控，发现他那天晚上先去了一间尚未关门的小神社，写了绘马，然后搭车去了富良野。

 

423

光一去看了剛挂的绘马，上面写着“希望光一可以幸福。谢谢你。”

 

424

傻瓜，你怎么就不知道，我的幸福就是你啊。

 

425

剛被发现时，躺在雪里，表情安详，就像是睡着了一样。

他的口袋里有一封留给家人的遗书，还有给亚栗买的一双小鞋子。

而家里亚栗的骨灰盒下压着的那封，是留给光一的。

 

426

「对不起，光一，我先走一步了。

我知道亚栗的事情你不怪我，可是我自己不能不怪我自己。

我很爱你，也很感谢你，但这件事我想终究是我的错吧。

能遇到光一是我这短暂的一生里最幸福的事情，直到离开这个世界的那一刻我也不会忘记这份幸福的。

能怀抱着这样一份幸福死去，我真的很快乐。

不是你的错，只是这样的生活对我来说太痛苦了，只有离开能让我好受一点。

光一，我爱你。如果有来世，我还想再遇见你，还想和你在一起。

再见，光一。」

 

Fin.


End file.
